Goblin Slayer: The Blood that flows
by dddggg
Summary: Anime only friendly, no LN/manga spoilers. Self Contained Story. Goblin Slayer, Priestess, and High Elf Archer go on a routine Goblin slaying quest. However, they will encounter a new kind of Goblin that could spell disaster for the land if it learns of it's true power. The dice are rolled by a new god, but Goblin Slayer will still only do one thing... Kill the Goblin.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

A handful of Gods sit around a board tossing dice. Over and over again, some mutter in annoyance, others snicker at opportunity. Their game is suddenly interrupted when a girl with pale skin, white hair and a black burned dress approaches them.

"Still with the dice game?" She asks looking over the board. None of the other gods turn to face her, most outright ignore her.

"Yes, why... Don't tell me YOU want to play?" A cloaked figure who resembles a bird but a skeleton of one asked in a curt manner. The girl giggles and opens her hand.

"Sure, first time for everything I guess... um, who are we... oh I see..." She said looking at the terms and conditions of the players. Okay... one roll. One roll is all I will need." She confidently says with a smug smile, the other Gods playing chuckle and snicker at this boast, she barely knew how the game worked most thought.

"Fine... let's see this "great roll" of yours..." the skeleton bird says, handing her some dice. She inspects them briefly then lightly throws them along the board.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Another God who was silent this whole time yelled in shock and disgust. She smiled at her prediction. She sat next to the God who just had the outburst.

"Okay, let's see how this plays out!" She remarked looking over the game once more.

CHAPTER ONE: Another Goblin Quest

The Guildhall was vibrant as usual. Guild Girl was looking at the door eagerly awaiting who would walk in soon. It had been about a week since his last Goblin slaying quest. By her best calculation, he and that skinny little Priestess who always follows him around like a dog would come walking through that door today.

"Any good quests today?" A loud blonde man with a large spear on his back said. This was the third time he'd asked her this same question today. She rolled her eyes in annoyance but did not let her smile crack.

"I am afraid the answer is still "no"... Unless you wish to take this Goblin Slaying quest?" Guild Girl said showing Spear Hero the latest Beginner Goblin Slaying Quest.

"No, see I have this fear... I fear that if I took one of those Goblin Slaying Quests, I'd come in here stinking to high heaven! Then _'he'_ would smell me and think I was a Goblin... Next thing you know, I would be forced to defend myself!" Spear Hero said laughing at his own bad joke.

"I would not mistake you for a Goblin, you are too tall, have blonde hair and wear armor that they never would wear." A metallic voice said from behind Guild Girls Shoulder. Her eyes went wide with recognition as she immediately ignored Spear Hero and sought to begin an audience with the man she'd been waiting for all week. Spear Hero saw the obvious snub and clicked his tongue, walking away but giving a wave, at least, to Priestess.

She was a cute blonde girl with the vestments of a follower of the gods. Her blue eyes shown with pluck and courage even if her frame was small as if a good wind could blow her over.

The man who just spoke up was standing there in raggy meatal and chainmail armor. his weapon was an oddly shaped and length sword, he had a small shield and a red plum hung from his trademark closed faced helmet. Nothing about this man said "success" as he looked like a struggling adventure. Yet this one man rarely knew defeat, and all his gear was there for a reason, not to make him look impressive. A silver tag however spoke to his true talent and worth.

"Sir Goblin Slayer! You are back!" Guild Girl exclaimed with obvious joy. He nodded once on recognition of her warm welcome.

"I am." Is all he offered in reply as he sat a strange broken glass ball or maybe an orb on the desk.

"Oh? What is that? A treasure that you found?" It was really neat, a round sphear with orange and black lines running all through it in wavey random lines.

"We have no idea what it is, but the Goblins were protecting it, whatever it is... they valued it." Priestess said walking up next to Goblin Slayer. Guild Girl gave Priestess a quick little wave and smile then turned her attention back to the crack orb Goblin Slayer had just placed on the counter.

"I would like someone from the guild, or anyone with magical knowledge to examine this for me," Goblin Slayer said to her, pointing at the orb, as if she might know "which weird orb" he was talking about, there was just the one.

"Oh, I see! Is this an official request then? You will have to fill out this form and put up a reward... as you know." She said grabbing the parchment he would need. he took the white parchment and ink quill without a word and went to his usual spot to begin writing.

"Other than finding this thing... how did the job go?" Guild Girl asked Priestess. Priestess smiled and looked at Goblin Slayer doing an act she'd rarely seen him do, thinking what to write. It was cute in a way.

"Well as you know the Goblins had that thing, we found the girls but... " Priestess did not have to finish that sentence, Guild Girl knew all too well how it ended for most girls caught by those vile creatures.

"But we were able to kill them all. Even the uh, young ones." The look of displeasure was evident on her face at whatever she was recollecting.

"I see, well that is good to hear!" Guild Girl said with a smile. Goblin Slayer was walking over with the form and handed it to Guild Girl.

"I do not know how much to offer... asking price will be fine." The voice said in it's usual flat metallic tone. Guild Girl smiled to let him know she was just joking with her next remark.

"Oh? But what if they ask for 1000 gold?" She said. Priestess giggled a bit at the astonishingly high price. This was obviously meant to be a joke. However...

"I can't pay that much... ask if they will take less." Is all he plainly said. Guild Girls eye twitched as her joke, as usual, was taken literally by him.

"Fine... um, I'll say 3 gold... 5 if it requires magic to appraise." Guild Girl said with her usual perky smile. She hoped her combed brown hair wasn't out of place.

"Okay." He simply said and turned to leave, setting the requested bounty on the table of 5 gold. Priestess smiled and gave a bow.

"Thank you Sir Goblin Slayer!" She called out as he left to return to his shack not far off. Guild Girl would make His request known to every Adventurer that came through the door, yet none of them, even Witch, could tell her what the polished stone orb was or what it did, she was very disappointed.

Only two days passed until he came back. He was alone, but that would change.

"Still nothing?" He asked. She shook her head with a frown.

"I see." He said and went to look at the posted jobs. Guild Girl pulled up a parchment that she'd been saving. It was Goblins, obviously, but it would fall on the 'harder' end of Goblin jobs as it was a weird request, not your typical 'ground and pound' quest.

"Sir Goblin Slayer! I uh, I think this quest might be to your liking!" Guild Girl said showing the job she was holding for him. He looked at her for a second.

"Is it Goblins?" He asked. She smiled and nodded handing it to him. He took it with as much interest as he could show and looked it over. He seemed to balk at one point of the request.

"This is incorrect." Is all he said. Guild Girl could guess at what part he was referring to. It was just a report by villagers that didn't know a Goblin from a Green Slime, but there were several eye witness that confirmed what was written.

"I suppose, it doesn't really matter if it's correct or not as they still just want the Goblins eradicated." Guild Girl said with a cute smile.

"What's so weird about the request Sir Goblin Slayer?" Priestess asked. He just shook his head and handed the parchment to Guild Girl.

"I will take it," he said quickly as he turned to go get supplies.

"Um... then we already have a job? I'm barely cleaned up from the last one." Priestess whined. He looked at her as if waiting for the rest of her argument, but as she had nothing else to say he just left. She let out another small sigh, but with a smile and trotted after him. Guild Girl wondered if Priestess had ever seen him bathe in a river or caught some other kind of unexpected glimpse that would make her become tempted?

"Sir Goblin Slayer! Where are we headed now?"

"North, to kill Goblins." She frowned at the general description. She'd asked him to inform her batter, but he would always just say "That is the job." So she just would ask her own questions.

"You said there was a mistake of some kind?" She asked, wondering what bothered him when he first read the quest.

"The Villagers mistook one of the Goblins for something else... we will be fighting a creature that isn't a Goblin, but I do not know what it is." He finally finished. Now she was more than just "a little" curious.

"What did they say they saw?" She blinked as her sounding staff his a cobble in the road and jingles unexpectantly as soon as she spoke. She must have misheard him due to her staff making that noise.

"Um, Sir Goblin Slayer... Could you repeat that part?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. He did not believe for a second the words of some backwoods peasant. He just shook his head.

"It is a mistake." Is all he said. She must have heard him correctly then. She agreed, however, that it was a case of mistaken identity,

"Still, it sounds like trouble if we don't know for sure what we're up against," Priestess said worriedly as they entered their usual provisions stall, this is where they would pick up any knickknacks he would need that could not be obtained at The Farm. Goblin Slayer went through the usual and predictable routine of buying his needs and she would follow suit.

"There you two are!" A familiar voice called out from behind the duo. Priestess knew who it was by the overbearing but friendly tone to the girl's voice, it was High Elf Archer! Priestess spun around, already smiling to see the High Elf standing with a smug smile as if knowing where they shopped was a big accomplishment.

"Hey!" Priestess waved at her friend who was already running up to greet them properly. The two hugged in a friendly manner before High Elf Archer turned to scowl at Goblin Slayer, her ears laying back flat as an angry cat might.

"Already planning on leaving for your next quest? let me guess is it..." She was saying but he answered her honestly.

"Goblins." His flat interruption annoyed High Elf Archer but she bounced her ears in annoyance and let out a "Hmph."

"Typical... so where are we going?"

"North," he said then turned to check his bag, Priestess shook her head, at least she did not have to suffer alone.

"Just you then? I do not see the rest of our party." Priestess said scanning behind High Elf for a Dwarf and Lizardman.

"The Scaley one who loves cheese is dealing with a religious crisis, nothing we need to worry about, but he'll be busy with it for the next two weeks at least. As for The Dwarf, he's probably passed out drunk in an alleyway getting robbed by some street urchins." Her discontent with her species rival was evident.

"So then it will just be the three of us?" Priestess said looking around, of course, this did not bother Goblin Slayer, who would have just as easily gone by himself. High Elf showed her backpack and quiver was full, so she had already been prepared to leave.

"We are ready." Goblin Salyer said as he put his provisions in his bag. Priestess used very little in the way of consumables on their last trip so it was more or less still supplied.

"YOU THERE!" Another voice called out, but this one was unfamiliar. The three turned to see a young boy, maybe twenty years old in nice looking black leather armor. He had a black cloak and hood around his shoulders with matching gloves and boots. The two incredible daggers on his belt made it clear he was a thief or possibly even an assassin. The dagger on the right had a dragon and a demon etched onto it and burned with powerful shadow flames. The dagged on his opposite hip, however, had the carving of an angel and tiger and had holy ice powers emanating from it.

"You're that Goblin Slayer guy, right?" The young man with spikey dark hair and purple eyes said, approaching the group in a friendly manner. No one said a thing.

"I heard you guys took a quest up North. I was wondering if you needed a Shadow Assassin for this one time quest? Goblin Slayer looked him up and down. He had amazing gear and was brimming with confidence from an overwhelming talent pool, he was the living definition of an Over Powered Original Character in some shitty bards story.

OP OC put out his hand to shake it. High Elf Archer looked annoyed at this intrusion of their well-defined group dynamic. OP OC annoyed her already as there was no reason for him. Even priestess who was warm to newcomers did not seem interested in having OP OC around, it would ruin everything.

"Sorry, No." Is all Goblin Slayer said as the three walked away from OP OC. The edgy looking Shadow Assassin couldn't believe his Half Dark Elf ears! Who wouldn't want a powerful assassin who could 1 shot everything and would take all the spotlight away from that silver plated nobody? He was even sure he'd have a sexual encounter with one or both of the girls at some point like he always did on these trips with well-known adventures!

"Fine, who needs them and their stupid goblin slaying quest!" OP OC said walking off as he spun his black cape out dramatically. He would someday go on an adventure worthy of his talents, but it will be boring and filled with self-inserts from the Bards singing it, a terrible tale all would agree in the end.

The three adventures made their way to the road that they would follow out of town and to their eventual destination. It was around noon by the time the town vanished from sight and only grass plains with some trees could be seen.

"So, how far North are we headed?" High Elf Archer asked, looking at Goblin Slayer. He seemed to think about it for a second then pointed to a small mountain kind of far off.

"There," he answered as she tried to gauge the distance and time it would take to walk. Priestess looked at High Elf with hopes she would have a real answer to this question that she asked earlier. High Elf Archer's ears slightly swayed up and down as she mentally calculated the journey.

"I'd say about three days of travel then. Assuming we don't run into anything that will hold us up," she said so that Priestess knew as well. Goblin Slayer said nothing. Most of the travel the first day was quite an uneventful, Priestess made some small talk with High Elf while Goblin Slayer would add an "I see" or maybe an "Is that so?" to the conversation.

"Should we make the stew now or tomorrow?" Priestess asked as the night sky turned black and the stars and moonlit up the valley they camped under. The fire had just been sparked by Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer was drinking some water.

"Rations tonight then eat the stew tomorrow, then rations on the last day... I don't want the smell of a campfire on us when we get near their lair." Goblin Salyer said in plain fashion. They could do little more than follow his advise as it was always practical if nothing else.

"Who has the first watch?" Priestess asked yawning, it would not be her. They both looked at Goblin Slayer expecting him to volunteer, which he did.

"I will." He said as she threw more sticks onto he fire, they cracked and popped as they released their oxygen and burned with a bright blaze. Both women and nodded as they put their heads down to sleep. But as these women slept, another woman inside the cave they traveled to waited in silence. her eyes looked at the goblins walking by her.

"ORRAG!" One yelled at her as she was slightly in his way, he kicked at her and she scampered into her corner. She looked at the two girls across from her. The human one had been toyed with in the worse fashion imaginable, probably because she was the youngest of the two. The Elf female was sobbing. Her mind had been broken long ago and all she would do it cry, even when getting defiled she would only cry, not scream or beg for mercy at their torture games, so they grew bored with her and doubled down on the younger human.

She wondered what she could say to the two women that might make them feel better, but in reality... killing them would be best for them. She gripped her stone dagger hard, thinking about ending their suffering. But then... she would be blamed for taking away their fun, which means she would probably garner all their attention. And who knows what would happen at that stage.

The girl with the stone dagger had long grimy black hair. Her yellow eyes could see perfectly in the dark, an advantage the human girl did not have. She was short, maybe about four feet tall, but still taller than all the goblins who barked orders at her and threw their scraps of meat at her begrudgingly. Her leather armor was in tatters and she also held a shabbily made spear.

"GGGRROOO!" A Goblin yelled at her to get away, he was going to enjoy the human one again. Her guard duty was no longer needed. She got up and left the impregnating chamber. Another Goblin saw her and grabbed her by her leather armor.

"GGr...RRoaRR!" He yelled pointing at the entrance. She would guard the entrance all night. Well if she were alone at least she could sleep on duty.

"Grruuu..." she muttered to herself as she took her post, scratching her green skin. She was something that this world thought did not exist... and until recently didn't. A Female Goblin.

Girl Goblin looked out at the forest before her broods cave. She had no use to her brood, however. She was a couple of feet taller than any of them but her human features made them sick as she looked like an ugly green skinned elf more than a goblin. She was weak, even by their standards and her aim with thrown weapons was poor, at best. Worse of all she could not become pregnant, so she couldn't even serve THAT function that they assumed she would be able to.

As such, she was deemed only good at guarding and never given anything fun to do. While they did recognize her as 'goblin' they did not play their games with her when attempting to breed, but as it was a fruitless effort they lost interest with her almost immediately and regarded her as annoying and weak.

"Stupid man Goblins..." She uttered to herself. She picked up the humans common tongue easily however, so they used her to make "demands" to the girls during playtime when she was not on guard duty. In truth she like speaking the common tongue... it made her feel smart. But in two days her cave would welcome three adventures and things would change for Girl Goblin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The truth of this world

Four party members walk in the noon sun. Their spirits are high as they just pulled off a huge win. The party leader, a short female of almost five feet, if she stood on her tippy toes. As a halfling, trying to become a knight Squire had faced many uphill battles. Being female aside, her actual size made it hard to deliver the tasks needed in certain battle formations. But ingenuity could conquer all and her Dwark father had made her an amazing spear.

She called it "Real Effort" as it reminded her of herself. A well made lance made with light but harder metals but much shorter to account for her small size. However, with a twist of the staff, Real Effort would extend a third longer at a fast speed, making it a great trusting attack that could catch people off guard who might think they had the range game won. When she rotated the pole the other way it would return to its original place, and could be fired off again and again in this manner. She always felt like her father was fighting by her side when she used this amazing weapon.

She had a round shield with the crest of the god she worshipped. This would sometimes get her mistaken for a paladin in training but knights could be religious and not be paladins... believe it or not! The shield was her first line of defense as her armor was... not good. Just padded cloth which was good as it let her move, but she didn't have the chain mail that should be worn over it, but after getting the reward from this last quest she would have that chain mail after so long.

Behind her was a very young man... a boy really. At a glance, you would know he was a magic caster. He had a worn and tattered grey robe, but it still seemed somehow well made. In his hand he held a book that he was reading while walking, everynow and again he'd push up his glasses that would fall down his nose. His short black hair was probably in need of a combing, but all he seemed concerned about was what was written in the book. he was known as an "enchanter" he offered no real offensive magic but he could temporarily make mundane weapons magical or boost the effects of already magically enchanted gear.

To his side was a stout Dwarf warrior. He had bright red hair and a beard to match, as Dwarves often did. he seemed jovial as he drank from his mug of never-ending ale, a personal treasure of his. After killing that Troll that the town had asked them to kill this mug was their reward, and a reward it was! You could drink three cups of ale from this thing every day! Not enough to get drunk but certainly a great way to start the day. His leather armor was stained from the ale as he was drinking that would run down his large beard.

On his back was a huge war ax, much too large for someone his size, if not for the power of the Dwarf body frame. As such he could swing this ax and kill many smaller enemies with a single swing. He affectionately called it "Bout Blower", but nobody knew why.

The last party member was a curvey but thin framed female. She had a Dark green cloak and hood with a well-made bow on her back. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair underneath the hood and long bangs that she was constantly blowing out of her face in annoyance.

Her dark green leather armor wasn't impressive looking, but her bust underneath it was, she even had cut bits of it off here and there to reveal her curvy body, and her pride would bounce slightly when she walked. While her body was easily what most bards would describe as "perfect" her face might be referred to as "left wanting" as she wasn't very "cute" due to her naturally glaring eyes. No matter how she was feeling or tried to look at someone, her eyes gave the impression that she was glaring hatefully, even if she smiled, the smile would be perceived at "disingenuous" due to her mad eyes. She was probably also in high spirits, but her face made that hard to tell. She was the parties "Mad Eyed" Ranger.

"Guys! Can you believe we did it? WE killed a Troll! A freakin TROLL!" Squire was bouncing up and down happily imitating the stabbing motion she'd used to deliver the killing blow. Dwarf Warrior let out a loud boisterous laugh.

"Indeed! The look on his face when I cut off his arm and it didn't grow back thanks to your fire enchant was priceless!" Dwarf Warrior said, looking over at Enchanter. However, Enchanter was too wrapped up in his book to realize he was receiving praise and just wove politely at the direction the voice came from.

"Yes." and nodded his head and he licked his thumb and turned a page in his book. they all shared a glance and a smile as this a typical reaction from Enchanter.

"Well, my fire arrows helped to." Ranger said from the back of the group. Squire turned around and gave her a thumbs up and wink.

"Hell yeah, they did! Fire made that big idiot panic, even if you missed um, most of your shots." Squire said realizing she just insulted her friend by accident. Squire wasn't sure if Ranger was glaring at her or just looking at her. Ranger just blew a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Anyway, killing a Troll is going to get us an interview to get promoted from steel to sapphire!" Warrior reminded everyone. The quest to kill the troll had been rough, and the swamp they fought him in was terrible, but their hard work would be recognized and their lives were about to get better.

"I'm just glad you guys let me come along..." Ranger muttered, she was new to the group and due to her... look, not many people wanted her around. In fact, this was her first real adventure with this party who knew each other for many years before she came along to round out the party.

"Of course! Don't think of yourself as "the new member" as of now you are an official member of our party!" Squire said dropping her speed to match Rangers and patting her on the back. Ranger smiled at her new friend and nodded thanks.

"I don't think we'll make it to that village by nightfall... best prepare to camp in the forest tonight," Warrior said looking at the sun as it slowly sank behind the curtain of days performance. They traveled till they found a nice clearing among the trees that they could use as a place to set up camp.

Warrior made a small campsite, nothing too big, just enough to light up the clearing if something were to attack in the night. they laid their beds around it in a square formation.

"Who is on watch tonight?" Squire asked as she set her spear and shield next to her. Ranger rolled her eyes that looked like she needed sleep, but she didn't. it was her turn to watch but she hated it, sleeping was so much better.

"I think it's my turn, so..." Ranger was saying and about to jump into the tree to keep an overheard watch and so she could listen to any movement.

"Aren't you all tapped on abilities Ranger? You could really go for a long rest." Squire said, she kept a mental tally of all her friend's abilities and how many uses they had of each per day or whatever.

"No, I have a few I could use still, but yeah, all my "good ones" are used up till i can get some rest," Ranger explained.

"Okay then rest, I will set up a perimeter barrier with this magic string. As soon as someone other than us sets foot over it, even if they avoid it... I'll know immediately... so I will take first watch and pretend to be sleeping, you all need your rest as i didnt really do much in the fight anyway other than buff you." Enchanter said, honestly he just wanted to stay up and read his book a bit longer, he could do that while pretending to be sleeping he figured.

"Okay, good, well, just wake us if anything happens then, see you all in the morning!" Dwarf Warrior said as she polished off the last of his drinks uses for the day and laid down laying his ax somewhere random next to him. Squire yawned and pulled her blanket over her. Ranger leaned up against a rock to use it as a heat catch, she had picked the best spot early on. Enchanter took his post as the first watch and laid with the light to see his book.

Another party was approaching this fated meeting of humans and Goblins. A silver armored knight, a peppy blonde Priestess, and a confident High Elf Archer.

The three adventurers of Goblin Slayer, Priestess, and High Elf Archer were awake and had camp torn down by sunrise, they worked quickly and quietly as predators were still out at this time of the early morning. Yet nothing would interrupt them as they set off for the caves that supposedly housed a 'female looking goblin'.

"Um, Sir Goblin Slayer?" Priestess asked timidly when they were on the open road and the sun had burned off the morning fog. He simply turned his helmet to look at her.

"If what the villagers said is true..." He looked away in disinterest.

"It was a mistake. I do not doubt what they saw was female, it simply is not a Goblin." And just like there was little room for argument. Priestess had at least three more "what if" questions she could ask but his response would easily answer all of them. High Elf Archer seemed like she would like to know more but as Priestess had given her the rundown of the quest during supper, she knew as much as Priestess did about this supposed "female goblin"

"So, then when we discover what species is now running with Goblins... what do we do?" High Elf Archer asks. Goblin Slayer stopped to address her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's weird to a female anything with goblins... especially during village raids, yes? This to me means whatever this creature is... is not the usual victim of the goblins... what if they are forcing this unknown species to fight and she or it had no choice in the matter?" High Elf said with a thought-provoking look on her perfect face.

"It is helping Goblins..." He said but there was a hint of concern to his voice. All he could think was that they were doing something new, this was never a good sign.

"Well cross that bridge when we get to it?" Priestess asked trying to help with the situation. Goblin Slayer looked out.

He's looking for a bridge right now I bet. High Elf Archer said to herself with an inner eye roll to match. Priestess must have realized this as well and giggled, the mood was back to normal as they marched forward.

"But that would be weird still though right? A girl goblin?"

"If they had a female goblin they would use her to breed, not raid." Goblin Slayer said. His logic was iron clad... again not much room for argument.

"I supposed you're right." And with that, the subject was closed. They traveled in mostly silence until they came to the village that had requested help in the first place. While "questioning" the quest givers was not standard practice, it was growing late in their second day of travel so it would make sense to sleep her, if possible, for the night before going onto the battle that would be awaiting them.

"Oh! You are the Gublin Slayer!" A farmer who was overjoyed to see them walk up, said. He was practically clapping his hands at the realization of just who had taken his request.

"Yes." He said giving a polite nod bow to the man out of respect. The man was more than happy to put up the three in his house as he had a spare room in the basement they could use. The fact that they would be sleeping in a secure area meant there was no need to sleep in shifts and they could save their supplies as he offered them some bread stew before the lights went out.

Both women were surprised to see Goblin Slayer remove his helmet to sleep, but quickly realized he was only giving the outside an inspection before putting it back on and going to sleep. High Elf shook her head and Priestess giggled again at how predictable their friend was, that was a comfort in it's own way.

"The only time he surprises us is in battle..." Priestess whispered to High Elf Archer who smiled back, she must have been thinking the same thing.

And as the second day closed for the two groups, it was just beginning for Girl Goblin and her clan. Her watch during the day had been uneventful, which was good since she was sleeping the whole time. Luckily she woke up before her relief could come and catch her slacking off.

"Grruuu...urrr..eh.." A Goblin said coming from inside the cave. He was pleased to see Girl Goblin awake and still on the lookout. He was letting her know that she could go inside now as he drew the short straw and had to watch for threats during prime playtime hours, night. But Girl Goblin was staring intently at something, there was a reason she was awake... she had seen something.

"Gruhh..." Girl Goblin pointed to something kind off in the distance, but the male goblin knew immediately what she was pointing at. A small black trail of smoke rising from beyond the tree cover. A campfire! these were the goblins favorite!

"GU GU!" He exclaimed happily as he ran to tell the others "what HE had spotted". Within all of five minutes, a small raiding party was thrown together. As this was an ambush, only the sneaky goblins would go, the ones with heavier gear or heavier feet would stay behind.

"Grruu uuufa!" The raid party leader said pointing at Girl Goblin. He wanted her to come and think up a plan. But the plan would be the same as always... sneak up on the sleeping campers, single out the men first and attack. Once the men were dead they could capture the women and the rest was by the books Goblin tactics. Girl Goblin grabbed her spear and joined the group of nine goblins, she made ten. They set off for their pillage as the other eagerly awaited the bounty that would be brought back.

"Grrrttahh..." the goblin leader told the others. It was a group four, they were sleeping with no look out! They tried to contain their laughter at the luck... this kept getting easier and easier. The attack was simple, run in and attack the sleeping party members before they could rally and prep for battle. Girl Goblin was looking at the fire.

"Grr..um, gttrttt?" She was wondering if they should sneak up first as close as possible first. She suggested letting her douse the fire first... then under total blackness of night, the attack could begin. The war party leader pondered this idea, she was offering to do the hard bit... that sat well with him.

"Guy hhhut tuth" he gave her permission to do as asked. Girl Goblin made her way through the trees as her party silently waited. She noticed something. A glint of light on the ground. A trip wire! She had noticed a warning system, she carefully followed it with her eyes to a sleeping man who had the wire tied around his finger.

He was secretly on the lookout? She thought... very sneaky! A sleeping man would move this string in his sleep. She thought about what this could mean. He had to be their first target. She pointed at the man who was pretending to be sleeping, their three archers got into position.

"Gruh!" she gave the signal. Three poison-tipped arrows flew into the man who was pretending to be asleep. At the same time, Girl Goblin made a dash over the dead Enchanter and kicked the campfire away with large amounts of dirt, scattering the flames and light.

As darkness took hold the Goblin warcry could be heard. The screams alerted the three others that attack was coming and they tried to get up and armed as soon as they could. The first was a Dwarf Warrior. His eyes were accustomed to the dark but he was also the closest to the attack party so was only met with poisoned daggers and clubs as he fumbled for his weapon. he was beaten and stabbed to death before any of the others could get to their feet.

The second member was finally up and ready it was Ranger.

"Enchanter?" She called out to their caster who was dead on the ground from the surprise round of arrows. Three Goblins lunged at her but she used an evasion ability and all their attacks missed. Her keen sensed also picked up the fact that the Dwarf Warrior was dead or at least bleeding heavily. Shit... she thought. how had this happened so quickly... and by Goblins? they just killed a troll, only to fall to goddam Goblins?

Fight or Flight. The party was caught in a bad spot. Their caster and warrior were down. The only one left was Squire and Ranger.

"Ranger, can you back me up?" Squire was standing already with her shield and spear up in front of the less armored girl. She thrust out into the darkness. Her lance pierced the head of an overconfident Goblin, he let out a gurgle before his limp body was flung into another charging Goblin, this sent both Goblins to the ground.

Squire was holding a good line for Ranger to counter-attack from, they could win this bad situation! She used her round Sheild as a weapon, smashing another Goblin in the face. The sound of breaking teeth and bones let her know she'd scored a "critical strike". His green crumpled body flew into the darkness.

"Alright, Ranger, now!" Squire said as she felt the wave of confidence surge. A close ranged fight was bad for a Ranger, and Squire had bought the room needed for her to fight at full potential. A flare shot would light up the area which would cause the Goblins to falter for a second. Ranger would use this time to shoot down the closest Goblins, then it would be the Goblins counter attack... their one round of attacks would determine if the two women survived this... still a bad proposition, but not impossible for a good team comp.

Ranger's flare arrow lit up the area, and as predicted, this sudden burst of light stunned the Goblins as planned. Squire smiled as she waited for the arrows to follow up and lighten her load of melee combat, and save her from a bad flanking attack.

"Gruuu?" the goblins called out as they could not see, they were even beginning to panic a bit as they expected an easy ambush, this was a fight they had not planned for.

Squire charged with her shield and spear killing another two Goblins in one well-aimed thrust from her father's spear. This attack left her flank open to three other Goblin, but she knew the support fire from Ranger would take care of them, so long as she did not miss any of her shots, Squire would be fine and could engage the remaining four or five Goblins.

The three Goblins charged and... nothing.

No support fire came, not a single arrow was fired. Squires' eyes went wide with fear at the sudden realization her Ranger must had fallen prey to an unseen attack from behind her! She turned to see the fate of Ranger, but only caught the tail end of her cape vanishing into the darkness... She was, running away?!

"Ranger?" Her tone was that of someone who realized what had happened. Ranger, a selfish person by every account, had used the flare shot to escape... not buy Squire the position they would need to hopefully win this fight. The awful realization that she had been betrayed in the most awful way possible made the daggers in her legs and arms feel less painful... at first. She screamed out for Ranger to save her as consciousness was taken from her.

"Sorry, Squire... I always come first." Ranger said as she heard her "friend" scream in pain and regret as the Goblins descended upon her formers group leader. Ranger headed for the village Dwarf Warrior had hoped they would make it to. Rangers only regret was that warrior had their teams gold... she was broke.

"Puffuwa!" She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face as she pulled back her dark green hood. She would lie low till morning, when the Goblins carried off Squire to their cave she could make a full break to the village, where she might find some help, or maybe even another group that she could use if her current luck held out.

Girl Goblin had just stood back and watched as her plan won her clan the day. They had been so excited about the two bodies of meat and the new toy that they ignored the weapons the group had dropped. She thought it odd that the human would run away like that instead of try and save her friend. She shrugged not giving it much more thought than that.

Girl Goblin walked over to the weird shiny spear that the short girl had dropped and picked it up. it was surprisingly light! She threw down her stone spear for this new shiny one. Girl Goblin then looked at the shield and picked that up as well, also light. She nodded then went to follow her clan back to the cave. They would be in good spirits tonight with the fresh meat and new girl to play with. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She turned and walked to the weird thing she had never seen before, it was laying in a pool of blood.

"What... this?" She said in common, kneeling over to pick up the weird object. It was shard on the outside and square... the insides had thin leaf-like things with weird markings on them. The one pretending to sleep must have been looking at this weird thing, she wished he wasn't dead... she'd love to ask him about this weird thing before they ate him, oh well. she added with the bag of gold she picked up and ran to her cave.

When she finally made it back all the goblins were looking at her, like they had been waiting for her. The halfling girl was already stripped naked but nothing was happing to her yet. One of the goblins came to her.

"Grruy... gu guj... hharooomin... gu?" he wanted to know if what the others were saying, if it was her plan and her eyes that won them this bounty. Girl Goblin nodded still on edge. The wounded halfling girl was tied up and gagged. The fear in her eyes was evident, she knew what her fate would be... all female adventurers did. The goblin then looked at her shield and spear, he walked to the halfling girl, grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her to a vacant room.

"Gruu!" he said to Girl Goblin, he wanted her to follow him. He tossed the terrified Squire girl to the floor then went to leave, looking at Girl Goblin and pointing at the halfling.

"Groo...grootata!" He said laughing and leaving the two of them alone. His words were that she had the first "game". While she obviously could not impregnate this woman she was given the honors of hurting her first, while she was fresh and unbroken. Girl goblin turned to look at the halfling. her eyes were fixated on the spear girl goblin had... oh, it must have been hers, that made sense.

"This... yours?" Girl Goblin asked the girl who slowly nodded, her eyes were hate-filled but also scared.

"It... nice. I ... keep and use...yes?" Girl Goblin said looking at it and nodding, it really was better than her last one. The halfling was trying to say something so Girl Goblin took off her gag.

"That was... never mind... just kill me, you filthy creature... let me join my friends." Girl Goblin had heard girls ask to be killed before... odd that they wanted to die, but if she were as vile as they were... maybe she would want to die to? There was sop m,uch she didn't understand about the world outside her cave.

"Just... kill me please... kill me..." But Girl Goblin shook her head... that was stupid, didn't this girl know she deserved nothing better than this?

"Can't... you make... many babies for... us... okay?" Girl Goblin patted her head which drove fear into Squire as she tried to pull away. Girl Goblin didn't know what to do, she didn't have much of an imagination for games... another reason she wasn't much liked in her clan. The girl began to cry for some reason... oh, she must be doing her job right, the elf and human cried all the time... she was very new to this.

Girl Goblin realized her armor might fit her and stripped the helpless girl naked as she whimpered in fear, she then put it on... yeah, a little big but all of this girl's clothes fit Girl Goblin more or less. Some nice padded cloths shirts and pants... she rather liked them. Goblin Girl didn't know it, but with the cloths, shield, and armor she looked very... un-Goblin like besides the green skin and yellow eyes.

"Please... don't hurt... me..." Squire begged. Goblin Girl tapped her long black nail to her yellow teeth thinking what to do... she would rather go eat with the other than hurt this stupid thing for no real reason...

"They like... why you... cry and...beg, do... that... right... fast, um... away. Yes?" She said telling the girl what her brothers would like to see her do, this would save them time in getting the reaction they loved.

"W...what?" The halfling looked terrified as she knew her fate was about to get much worse. Girl Goblin thought for a second.

"Beg... cry... pee... they like... this... so... save, time. Anyway... you deserve this..." She left the girl to interpret that as she saw fit. Her clan were surprised to see her leave so soon.

"Grruuu?" He wanted to know if she was done. Girl Goblin just pointed to the fresh food.

"Guug." She let them know she wanted to eat, not play. They understood that much. Then the leader, a shaman Goblin went into the room Girl Goblin had just left from.

Girl Goblin was allowed to eat her fill for the first time ever, they recognized her plan and eyes had done well and would probably ask her to go out again... they needed her strong, at last, she thought... I have a place in my clan!

She was very happy as she ate the yummy Dwarf meat. But this would be the last night she would spend with her clan. For after the food was all gone and the games were over, a group of Adventures would pay their home a visit. The early morning sun was coming high and the foolish Goblins would forget that the one of guard duty died in last nights assault, so not guard was posted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: The Good, the bad and The lucky.

The bar of this small town was... more like a mans house who he opened up for a bit of coin. It was small and cramped, but that did not matter as the three adventures sat with another at the only table this "bar" had.

"Wait... slow down..." Priestess said as she listened to the rambling of a Ranger that had narrowly escaped death when her camp was ambushed by Goblins.

"They took our leader... if she had not sacrificed herself for me, I would be captured as well..." the young Ranger said as she clutched her hands together.

"Well we were already going there... so now we know to look for this halfling friend of yours."

"Well, she'd probably dead by now, right?" Ranger asked, suddenly calming down. Priestess and High Elf Archer exchanged worried glances.

"They will keep her alive," A cold metallic voice said from the other side of the table. Goblin Slayer wasn't drinking... for he was too busy listening. He looked outside, noting the still dark sky. The Goblins would still be awake at this hour, but in a few hours that would all change, as investigating this campsite seemed a good use of those hours.

"Take us to the campsite." Ranger looked at him a bit confused.

"Why? There will be nothing left," She asked but Goblin Slayer only shrugged.

"There could be trails leading to their cave,"

"But Sir Goblin Slayer, we know where the cave is already, don't we?" Priestess asked, her blue eyes looking at him, expecting a good answer.

"Yes, but Goblins will sometimes take their bounty through a back or hidden entrance... this may lead us to it." He told the group who nodded.

"Okay then... um, I will lead you to our campsite." Ranger got up and they followed. It wasn't long till they came across the torn and bloody remains of the camp.

"Why was no one on lookout?" He asked looking around, kneeling down to pick up a dagger that was left.

"Our Enchanter, he had a spell that would alert us... but it did not work." she said shaking her head. High Elf Archers eyes caught the silver string.

"If this is his spell... it should have worked, even if they didn't touch it, he should have been alerted when they stepped over it.

"They attacked him with arrows I think... at least thats what I saw sticking out of his body," Ranger said in disgust. Goblin Slayer stood up.

"They had a smart one..." He mumbled. One of them had recognized the wire as his... and let them attack the Enchanter first. He then looked at the fire. It had been kicked out in a hurry, probably by a Goblin during the fight... but in a melee Goblin are all but savage beasts... rarely will they improvise tactics like this during mid-combat... so it had to be done at the same time of the Archers shooting the Enchanter... a sound plan.

"We've seen smart Goblins before... I mean by their standards, that one trap you detected..." High Elf Archer was saying but Goblin Slayer held up his hand. She seemed annoyed by his interruption and frowned with a pouty face but said nothing.

"In a cave, Goblin minds will get creative, they will think of good ways to kill... this was on the fly planning, in a place not their own. We should expect very clever traps." He said looking at the draglines.

"They went this way." He pointed toward a large mountain face that had a river running below it.

Sure enough, the lines lead the team to a cave but they seemed to go straight through the main entrance. But oddly enough no guard was posted.

"Shouldn't there be someone on lookout?" Priestess asked. High Elf Archer nodded. She had an arrow ready to deal with such a guard.

"Yes, there should be," Goblin Slayer said.

"What does it mean?" Ranger asked scared and looking about, she was on high alert, and as a Ranger, her senses were on par with that of Goblin Slayer, whose natural inclinations of the world around him was from pure experience.

"Either we got lucky... and they forgot to post a guard... it's been known to happen. Or..." But he stopped.

"Or what? Priestess asked. He pointed to a totem structure.

"I was going to say they may have left and this cave and now it's empty... but they would not leave that behind."

"So... what's the plan?" High Elf Archer asked. He thought for a moment.

"I had planned to use the guard's blood to cover our scents..." Priestess and High Elf shuddered at the grisly ritual they had to go through just to do a job they hated. He pointed slowly to each of the women from right to left.

"Female (Priestess), Elf (High Elf), Fear (Ranger). You three reek of these things... they will smell you as soon as we enter the cave," He clicked his tongue he hadn't brought enough for the three of them.

"Here," he handed a very small package to Priestess. She took it and wrinkled her nose at the smell... she already knew what it was and what she had to do.

Why me? She whined to herself.

"You're only taking her? What about me?" High Elf asked, her ears twitching in annoyance, but secretly she was a little relieved she would not have to rub that horrible stuff onto her. He didn't respond to her question, just prepared his sword shield and backup weapon, a recently looted dagger.

"We will head in... it's likely they don't have a back entrance, but just in case... you two should be on the lookout for an ambush... stay hidden and shoot any that try and escape." He said as he moved silently to the entrance, looking around him the whole time.

"Sir Goblin Slayer... um, what is the plan?" He turned to look at her.

"Simple... we kill the Goblins."

The inside of the cave stank to their filth, Priestess always wondered how they were able to smell 'her scent' over this horrible stench. They were both on high alert, with the totem outside. That meant a caster was about.

He rose his hand and used his sword to point out a hidden wire, she nodded and made sure not to touch it but he shook his head and pointed again. Her eyes went wide with fear... the trip wire she saw had been a dummy! Where one would naturally step over the wire was anothe one, hidden much better than the one meant to grab your attention.

He nodded in the satisfaction that she saw what he was really pointing at driving him to go forward and step over it, and the real one. They came to a bend, one right... one left. They sat in silence for a bit. To the left... the sound of snoring, and the occasional fart of a sleeping goblin passing gas. Left... much more silent. But the slight sound of sobbing could be heard. Those were the women.

However, turning down either path meant having to light a torch. That would give them away, as much as they would like to rescue the suffering women first, it was more advantageous for them to use this time to set up a surprise attack.

After laying a trap of his own they proceeded deeper in.

"Use it," he simply said. Priestess held her sounding staff close and muttered a prayer to her goddess, who in turn blessed her staff with a source of radiant light.

The flood of light illuminated the room in front of them. There were around twenty sleeping Goblins laying on thin mats. At the end were two corpses that had been butchered and eaten... neither were recognizable. Past them was a crude chair, or throne, such as it was. Sitting on it was a Shaman Goblin.

"One..." He muttered as he threw the dagger he looted from the campsite across the open space and hitting the Goblin that was just now wondering what this light waking him up was right in his sleepy eye. The dagger went all the way through and it's tip came out the back of his head. This pinned his dead body to the chair like a pinned prize at a carnival test of skill.

This bright light had woken up the Goblins but also confused them as well as blinded them when they looked at it.

"Two...three...four...five..." Goblin Slayer counted off as he ran along the line of sleeping goblins closest to him. he simply drove his blade into their chest, breaking their chest bones and cutting their hearts in half.

Upon Killing the fifth Goblin he threw the fat and blood caked blade hard as he could at another goblin on the far end of the room that looked to be an archer. The handle of the sword hit it directly in the nose, breaking it's face and driving the back of it's head against the wall it slept against.

"Pluhhh..." It managed to say as it's brains burst against the wall in a crimson splash. Another Goblin was getting to it's feet when Goblin Slayer brought his boot down onto it's unprotected neck, shattering its spine. He gave it another stomp just to be sure as he picked up another ax, he held crude hatches in each hand as he chopped at the stunned and disoriented Goblins.

"Six...Seven...eight...nine..." he counted off as the blades were brought down and bit into the skulls of The Goblins that fashioned them. their eyes would pop out from the sudden impact to the top of their heads and their brains would then follow. Both his hatchets were getting useless so he used their handles in unison to pop the eyes of a Goblin that had managed to look up at him at the right moment.

"Greee!" It shrieked as he burst its eyes and then brian, driving both handles as far as they would go. Goblin slayer kicked it's ragdoll body at his next target. A Goblin that was up and grabbing for a spear it was sure it has close by. But the unexpected body hitting it caused it to fall over and cry out in surprise. Goblin Slayer found the spear it was clutching for and kindly returned it to the goblin, as hard as he could. It hit it's owner in the head, splitting the head open as it burst like an overcooked sausage.

"Ten... eleven..." The easy part was over. The surviving Goblins were now up and arms, yet they still were holding their arms up to shield their pupils from the blinding light. Normally this is where High Elf Archer would have no trouble in shooting down the Goblins, but they did not have that luxury so...

Goblin Slayer flung himself like an arrow at the next group. He arced his left arm through the air, the sharpened edge of his shield finding the faces of two more Goblin that, literally, did not see it coming. Their faces split open like old sour melons as the folds of flesh and bone flew off their lower halves. their headless bodies crumpled at his feet.

"Twelve, thirteen..." Two arrows were fired at him. One missing and hit another Goblin. It hit the blinded Goblin in it's foot, not a bad wound but it caused it to fall over in pain, grabbing it's foot. Goblin Slayer used his shield to knock away the one arrow that was about to hit him.

"Fourteen..." He kicked a rock up that was on the ground, and caught it. The Goblin archers were already knocking more arrows but the one on the left caught the rock Goblin Slayer threw in his mouth. The Rock, that was half the size of the Goblin's head, shattered the teeth of the monster and found purchase, lodged in the back of the throat of the goblin. It fell over frantically scratching at its neck as it tried to breathe and scream out from having it's mouth and jaw destroyed.

"GYYYUUYYY!" A Goblin screamed as it ran at Goblin Slayer. He wasn't sure what this Goblin was attempting as it wasn't even armed but his curiosity would remain unsated as he brought his knee into it's face, follwoing the attack up with a hard elbow strike to the back of its head. The Goblins head exploded liek an overfilled sheep's bladder, spraying it's contents over the unimpressive armor of Goblin Slayer.

"Fifteen... he kicked the dead body of the Goblin into the air, catching the next arrow that the Goblin Archer had shot at him. He was already running at full speed at the Goblin Archer as it tried to ready another attack. But it's plans were cut short, along with it's throat and spine as Goblin Slayer thrust his shield out at it.

"Sixteen." He breathed in satisfaction. He reached over, taking back the returned spear from earlier and throwing it at the goblin that was on the ground clutching his foot.

"Seventeen." Two Goblins were charging him with their short swords held up. They were facing away from the light so they could see well enough to mount an attack and that Goblin Slayer was unarmed. The third and last Goblin was running at Priestess with it's eyes covered, hoping to take down the easy support member.

Goblin slayer reached down and picked up a handful of Goblin brain and flung it at one of the Goblins, hitting it in the face. The strange attack worked as it stopped the Goblin from charging. It wiped at it's face, angrily trying to remove the matter of it's former clan member from it's face.

Goblin Slayer easily knocked aside the slash the Goblin managed to take at him, leaving the goblin with open. Goblin Slayer grabbed the short sword from the off-balance Goblin before kicking him aside. The Goblin who had been brain blinded was relieved to see that his vision was back after his last wipe to his face, but that vision would only reveal the edge of a short sword coming at him. The blade cut his head to the neck, completely in half. The spray of blood added to the layer of gore and waste that covered this impromptu battle arena.

"Eighteen..." Goblin Slayer unlatched his shield and threw it like a discuss as hard as he could. It spun through the air flinging bits of blood and fat through the air as it did so. The spinning disk hit the disarmed Goblin straight in the chest. The impact shattered it's ribcage and the bone shards tore it's lungs to shreds as it fell onto it's back gasping for air but only a frothy red brew came forth.

"Nineteen..."

"GRAAAA!" the final Goblin screamed as it lunged at Priestess. But she took a step back as a determined looked crossed her face. She spun her sounding staff backward, putting it's base out and thrusting forward. Her attack caught the charging Goblin in it's chest knocking it to the side as it layed on it's back in shock she was completing her prayer that she had started when it first attacked.

The form of the Goblin was pressed against the ground by an unseen wall, and soon the pressure caused it's head to crack and it's organs to rupture like a small rodent getting crushed underfoot. The priestess looked up at Goblin Slayer with a smile.

"Twenty!" She confidently announced. Nodding in satisfaction.

The killing had gone by the books as always. But Goblin Slayer picked up an unused short sword and pointed down the other corridor where they had heard the sobbing. Careful to step over their own trap they heard the slight sound of running water as well. As they went further in footsteps could also be heard. Goblin Slayer held up his hand and crouched down, he suspected an ambush.

"Wait here... use it when you see them." He told Priestess who clutched her staff and nodded. he went ahead and lit a torch, the light from the fire reflected off the walls and revealed three rooms. All covered with a thick hide of some kind.

The first room was clearly where they kept the girls. Three women were tied and laying on the floor. One was awake and crying the other two seemed to be sleeping, or worse. He turned to Priestess who ran in and began healing them immediately. But these girls did not account for those footsteps so he turned held the torch up as he kicked open the second hide covering.

The room was relatively unused it seemed. No blood or filth had collected and there was nothing of interest in it other than a large box that looked well made and possibly filled with something nice. He shook his head and backed out... an obvious trap room to lure in the greedy and stupid.

Yet he still scanned it, the trap from earlier and this room set his sense that there was something more here. No traps... none he could see... the box looked so out of place it wasn't even funny. It clearly was not made by a Goblin... it must have been here when they moved in, a trap room that they did not set, so probably ignored and steered clear of... A thought crossed his mind and he took out a glass vial. It had a clear liquid inside. He popped the glass plug and flung the vile at the chest.

The vile bounced harmlessly of the chest and the liquid slashed onto it. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Which was very odd. That liquid was acid, and while it was weak it should have at least made some kind of reaction, change of color, perhaps some smoking... but it was like he'd just thrown water onto it.

He'd heard tales of these... monsters that take the form of an object and kill whoever touches it. A bards song he'd once heard said they were immune to any kind of acid, so he kept this vile around to test it out of he ever saw a suspicious object.

Satisfied that the Goblins probably did not have much use for this room he moved to the third door. Refuse room, as he suspected. Most goblin would use the refuse room and birthing chamber in the same place, he thought it was a tad odd they were separate, but again... not completely unheard of. He scanned the room and saw an obviously placed chair over a wooden plank. One solid front kick is all it took to reveal many glowing eyes staring up at him in fear.

The children that these monsters were raising. There were at least twenty, probably more. Had they gotten here just a week or so later the size of this nest would have been doubled. Another problem was the number, it would take too long to kill each one mercifully, so he would no do this.

He reached into his pack and took out two capped wooden containers. He uncorked it and tossed it in. The frightened Goblin children all ran away from it and crowded together against the wall. His eyes went over each frightened face, then he tossed his torch into the hole.

The fire immediately expanded. The black substance popped and spread itself around the room. The fire spread quickly and within seconds the Goblin children were consumed by the purifying flames. He turned to leave as their squeals and cries filled the cave, the usual finishing bell of a good goblin hunt gone well.

"Forty-six," he said as he turned to leave.

Priestess had already healed and helped the women out of the cave by this time. She hurried them to High Elf Archer and Ranger.

"So, you found them all huh? Thats great!" High Elf Archer said smiling at Priestess. Ranger stayed back and looked over the girls. Then she simply fell back silently into the forest. Making her way around a rock face that leads to the river that the Goblin, The Elf had hit, fell into. she looked up and down the river and clicked her tongue.

Nobody... and she really wanted that spear and shield that belonged to Squire... she had planned to take them both and sell them off for, what she assumed, would be a nice chunk of gold. But that Goblin must have fallen into the water and gotten carried off by the current... what a waste.

Soon Goblin Slayer would exit the cave. After he doubled checked the 'mimic room'. Ranger was not with the group and she would never return to it.

"Did any Goblins try and escape?" Goblin Slayer asked. High Elf Archer nodded.

"Yes one, but it looked... weird, and was carrying a shield and spear that probably belonged to the group they killed recently." High Elf Archer said.

"I see, tell me everything," And she told him what had happened...

But going back in time, before Goblin Slayers groups assault on the cave began...

"How do... use this?" Girl Goblin asked a tied up and hurt Squire. She held up the book that she had taken from Enchanter. Squire just looked up at her with hate.

"Just... Kill me, please..." Girl Goblin rolled her eyes at how dumb Squire was.

"I... Tell you... if dead... can't have babies... can't... show me how... this works... you stupid?" Girl Goblin shook her head and walked away putting the book inside the space between her padded clothes and bare chest as an Exhausted and overused Squire passed out. She was about to leave when she heard something... and smelled something weird. She pushed the hide covering a bit and saw two humans! Two humans were in her clan's cave!

I should sound an alarm! If I yell right now... everyone will wake up and we can fight... but... they will kill me first! Girl Goblin remembered the time she saw that one human run off and left her other clan member to die during their camp raid. She sacrificed the one known as Squire so she did not get caught... smart!

If Humans here... they think they will win... probably will if I stay silent... but I can leave and be okay! She nodded and decided to do that. Fortunately, the two humans went to the chamber where everyone was sleeping.

She watched in silence as they set a trap, she memorized where it was. Then they left and snuck down the hallway. There was a flash of light followed by the sounds of metal hitting flesh and screams of her dying brothers.

She nodded and ran out of the cave, makign sure to step over the trap she saw get laid, as well as her own trap. She had the shield strapped to her back so that she could her spear with both hands. She ran outside of the cave and didn't see anyone, she turned to the right where the river was if you went down some ways.

An arrow with an acorn for a head flew through the air and pierced Girl Goblin through her head, the arrow sailing right through her head and brain like there was nothing there. At least that's what High Elf Archer was picturing in her head as she pulled back on her bow and took aim at the weird looking figure fleeing from the cave.

Unfortunately, a normal looking arrow flew past her at the weird looking Goblin, fired off by Ranger. The shot missed and caused the Goblin to stop and look up with it's arms and spear held up in defense. The head and neck were covered, but it's chest was exposed.

High Elf Archer fired off her arrow, now aimed at the heart of this Goblin, and her arrow found it's mark. Her arrow hit the Goblin in the heart and it fell back with a high pitched scream, falling off the cliff face and down to the river below.

Girl Goblin was surprised to see an arrow fly by her head and bounce off the large rock next to her. She paused and swung up her arms and weapon, instinctively protecting her face. But she felt a large impact strike her chest. The arrow went through the padded armor like it was nothing, however, when it hit the thing in her chest that the boy had been looking at, the arrow was stopped.

Normally, even a tomb much thicker than this would struggle to stop a High Elf Bow and arrow shot. But the young, now dead and eaten, boy called Enchanter loved this book more than anything... as such he was always seeking to enchant it permanently to become more durable and study... it was probably the only book ever to be enchanted to be more durable. As such it's magic stopped the arrow. Not that Girl Goblin knew any of this, of course.

All Girl Goblin knew was she was falling and soon that she was very wet after a hard impact.

"Grubb, (cough) Gruu blubbg!" She cried out as she frantically tried to kick her arms and legs. She abandoned her spear and used her free hands to try and bring her above the water. Frantically kicking and clawing at the water did nothing and she began to sink, but she was also getting swept away and was flung into a large rock. The shield strapped to her back absorbed most of the impact and it sent her up against the rock.

Her hands found it and she pulled herself up on the rock. She was coughing and her head hurt and was bleeding a bit but it didn't seem to be bad. She looked around shivering in the morning air. She made a jump that was tricky to land but made it nonetheless and found herself on the other side of the river. Her eyes struggled to see clearly in the brightness but soon adjusted so she could make out her surroundings.

Further up the river would be a town... nothing good for her that way. To go down the river would risk running into whoever was assaulting her cave... bad idea. Then she looked ahead, to break off from the river and go away from it meant... The Forbidden Forest!

It was a large forest, as the name implied, but it's danger was that of it's inhabitant. The Goblins, in the past, had a run in with this thing and it never turned out well, as such they deemed the forest off-limits to all Goblins, it became forbidden.

Luckily the threat would never cross this river so their cave and territories were safe. But now it seemed that was her only option if she wanted to live.

Girl Goblin wrapped a piece of cloth around her head, halting her cut and giving her a white headband with a red circle at it's center. She readied her shield and ventured into the forest where her kind only ever found death. The forest itself was fine. Lots of berries to eat and nuts as well. She hungrily ate them as she came upon them and moved on.

Girl Goblin had been wandering deeper into the forest for hours as walking was easy to do, the trees were big and there were more than enough space to walk between them. She started to think that her luck was holding out and she would not run into him, but a low chuckling from behind a tree froze her in her tracks, and she could guess who this laughter belonged to.

"Well, well... The Goblins have forgotten my warnings and sent someone in here, have they?" A deep and menacing voice asked from above her. She turned to see a man that stood about five and a half feet tall. He had blue skin and was ripped with muscles. He had long dark blue hair and angry yellow eyes. Large tusk-like teeth jutted from either side of his lower jaw. His muscular but not obscenely ripped body was covered by very well made black leather armor. In his hands was a huge wooden branch that had been trimmed to the shape of a club.

Girl Goblin looked up in fear at the Ogre standing above her. She looked at his face and tried to speak.

"N...No... clan... dead... I run... only choice... here..." She cowered in fear, expecting the large wooden club to come crashing down on her. But the Blue Ogre only scratched his head.

"Wait... you're not Goblin, you smell of female... what... are you?" he asked leaning down to get a closer look at her. Courageously she lowered her shield so he could get a better look at her.

"I am... Goblin... I am... fe..female..." she meekly explained. the Blue Ogre reared up laughing.

"HA! A Girl Goblin? I've never heard of such a thing... but, you DO small like a Goblin... just one that maybe took a bath recently," he laughed again at his own joke as she was still damp from the river.

Girl Goblin just looked nervously at his club. He once again leaned down to get eye level with her. Even for an ogre, he was... very small, or just young. She did not know.

"Hmm, so you must be rare, huh?" She just shrugged. Blue Ogre scratched his chin for a bit.

"I don't want a lot of attention... my big brothers kicked me out for being... small, um "rare" as I called it. I just told them I still could grow... but, whatever those guys are dead now anyway... serves them right." He chuckled, she just nodded and forced a wry smile.

"Alright... well you're a rare thing, I like this... and you're a girl... I like that as well. Hmm, if you agree to be my wife I will let you live and stay with me." he said tapping his tusks with a big finger.

She couldn't believe her luck! Not only was this thing not going to kill her, but he was also offering her protection? She nodded as fast as she could.

"Okay... wife... protect?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let someone hurt my wife... just don't make me angry!" he warned and again she nodded.

"Good, wife! I will... be!" She nodded and tried to smile again. He suddenly picked her up and carried her on her back in both of his arms like a traditional groom carrying his bride over the threshold of their new home. Shocked and stunned she layed still as he carried her through the forest to a large wooden structure hE had clearly thrown together with huge branches and tree trunks.

"Oh... um, but Honest... cannot... make babies..." She said sadly. He just laughed again.

"Well, we'll certainly try!" he announced as he took her to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: What is in my pocket?

"Ugh... huh?" Dwarf Shamen opened his eyes. It was noon... and it smelled. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was laying in a large pile of hay... next to several pigs. It took him a moment to realize he'd passed out drunk in a pigpen.

"AH!" he exclaimed in disgust att he filth he was covered in. Grumbling he got to his feet. He walked out to get an idea of where he was. This was not the town he was in when he began drinking... that was troublesome.

He stumbled around the town trying to figure out which town he'd ended up at. it wasn't a small town... lots of people and clearly even some Adventures walking around.

He checked his belongings... luckily he'd not been robbed... good thing he did not pass out on the streets, otherwise he would be copperless right now. he found an INN and ordered a room and bath... as well as his clothes cleaned.

In short order, Dwarf Shamen was clean and presentable once more... even if he still felt terrible.

"Damn... why did I give long ears such a handicap?" he muttered to himself. While the last three days were spent in constant drinking and largely... unrecallable. He did remember how this whole thing got started, in a bar drinking with that welp of a high elf...

"You better not challenge me to another drink off long ears! You never are able to beat this mighty Dwarf!" Dwarf Shamen confidently said holding up a jug of his famous fire wine. High Elf Archer looked at him angerly as her ears went back and her eyes narrowed on him.

"The day that the High Elves declare defeat to the Dwarves... I'll eat my bow!" She said defiantly as she raised her own cask of wine up. There was no many around to watch this duel as Adventures Guildhall bar was largely empty at this time of day.

"Okay, long ears... I'll tell ya what, I'll make this sporting." Dwarf Shamen went and ordered a large cask of water. He took her wine and poured into the water, effective making her drink 3/4 water now.

"You just ruined my wine!" She cried out in anger. He just shoved it over to her.

"If you drink this watered down berry juice, then you might actually have a chance against me this time!" He laughed as she glared angerly at him but accepting his challenge nonetheless. And that had been the beginning of his three-day-long binge drinking... and he somehow ended up many cities away from his usual town.

Dwarf Shamen remembered back those nights and shook his head. He'd finally lost to High Elf as drinking... he probably owed her some gold as well...

"Damn, losing to an elf at drinking! My ancestors must be laughing their beards off at me right now..." he grumbled. But shoving this shame to the back of his head Dwarf Shamen walked to the counter of the INN he rented the room at. A middle-aged man was working at the desk and he seemed more bored than overworked.

"Hey there, um now that I'm all clean... do you mind telling me the name of the town I'm in?" The man looked curiously at Dwarf Shamen.

"This is the trade town of Wood Bridge, honorable Dwarf." the mans said with maybe just a hint of sarcasm. Dwarf Shamen thought for a second... Belise? he'd been here before, but many years ago when his beard still had some color to it.

"I see, thank you," he said as he left the INN.

I wonder what Beard Cutter and that Long-Eared archer has gotten up to while I was "busy" he wondered, but he could guess the answer... killing Goblins. He walked around till he came to a carriage that could take him back to his town of operation.

"Shouldn't take us more than a couple of days travel." The coach driver informed him as he handed him his payment.

"That's fine... I'll need that time to sleep off this hangover." He honestly said. As he layed down easily on the benches made for sitting, a benefit of being a short Dwarf. As promised he largely slept the whole trip.

"We're here," The Stagecoach driver informed Dwarf Shamen, waking him up. He jumped out of the carriage and wove bye to his ride then made his way to the familiar guildhall.

Guild Girl greeted him from across the building as soon as she saw him enter. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, how have you been?" Guild Girl asked. He nodded with a hearty laugh.

"About as good as I ever am... so, id Beard Cutter still out on an adventure?" He asked knowingly. She nodded.

"Yes sir Dwarf, he along with the priestess and high elf went on a pretty basic quest, save for one weird aspect."

"Oh? And what was this aspect that so weird?" He asked curiously.

"Well, the villagers that reported this also said they saw what looked to be... a female goblin." he laughed.

"Missy, the day a female Goblin shows up, is the last day for us... there would be nothing to stop them if they could breed like us... just a mistake," he said and she nodded in agreement.

"That is what Sir Goblin Slayer said as well, but they really should be getting back here anytime now," He nodded with satisfaction. Walking over to the bar, he was ready to drink again!

"Then I shall wait for my party here," he said and she nodded to him with a smile. She was so glad Goblin Slayer had such reliable party members, something that could prove hard to find.

Fortunately, it wasn't long till Goblin Slayer and his party returned from their quest. Guild Girl shot up to attention as they approached her.

"All the goblins are dead," Goblin Slayer simply said.

"And we rescued three women this time!" Priestess said happily.

"Three? The villagers said only one girl was taken."

"There was an elf and halfling there as well, they... well I don't know about the elf, but the other two might be okay,"

"I see... Guild Girls said marking down what she had reported.

"And the... Girl Goblin that the villagers said they saw?" High Elf shook her head.

"I saw a weird-looking Goblin, but to call it female might be a stretch, just a case of mistaken identity, anyway i killed it." High Elf Archer informed Guild Girl.

"Well that makes sense," she said as Dwarf Shamen made his way over to the group.

"Ah, there you guys are!" he said happily.

"Oh, well if it isn't the lightweight Dwarf?" High Elf Archer said with a smug look on her face. He just threw up his hands in surrender.

"That's the last time I give YOU a handicap!" he said smiling.

"Hmph!" She said crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well while you were sleeping it off we were saving women from Goblins," she said.

"Yes, I heard, that is great news!" She frowned that her jab had been blocked.

"So what will you do now?" He asked the group. They all looked at Goblin Slayer, as to whether or not he would take another job right away depended on him. He looked at them.

"I will take time to repair and maintain my gear, then..."

"Kill Goblins?" High Elf asked interrupting him. He took no offense form this and only nodded at her.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at the expected answer and just yawned.

"That means we get a couple of days rest at least... I'm beat!" She said making her way up to her usually rented room. Dwarf Shamen kept his place at the bar as Priestess made her way to the church for purification and rest.

Some miles away from the town that holds this familiar guildhall is a familiar farm settling to Goblin Slayer. At this farm waits a girl. She brushes her short red hair out of the way from her face. She looks and squints her eyes at a black dot approaching the farm. she smiles and jumps off the fence she was sitting on to run to him.

Her incredibly large breasts bounce uncomfortably as she runs to him but she hopes he will notice this feature of hers so does not support them as she runs.

"Welcome back!" She waves as he comes into view. He stops his walking and greets her with a nod.

"No Goblins when I was gone?" he asked. She laughed... would she be standing here talking to him if there were? But he was simple, she liked that about him, he never made assumptions.

"Oh yes! About fifty of them! But i fight them all off by myself!" She was, of course, joking, as she knew he would take it literally. He looked at her then around the farm.

"You are lying... there are no footprints... no blood and..." She pushed him playfully.

"I knew you would think I was serious! No... there were no Goblin attacks when you were gone," he paid no mind to her childish joke, just nodded and made his way to his shack.

"That's good," is all he said as she sighed loudly and followed him.

"So what did you do?"

"Kill Goblins,"

"Really? How many?"

"twenty grown-ups... twenty-three children," he said. She wrinkled her nose at the children bit, but she knew Goblins grew up impossibly fast... had to be done.

"Oh, um and did you rescue any cute girl?" He only nodded as she reached his shack.

"You should go to your uncle and tell him I'm here, I will only be maintaining my gear so..."

"But you know I like to watch you do that kind of stuff." He looked at her.

"Do you?" she giggled and leaned in, trying to give him a nice shot of her cleavage. He took no notice, only went through his box and took out his tools. She smiled as he took off his helmet. She had planned to watch him do his ritual of cleaning, polishing undenting his armor. But her uncle calling for her to help with dinner would pull her away from him.

"Um, will you be joining us for dinner?" He took a moment to think.

"Yes, I will be there shortly." She smiled and got up to help her uncle.

As they ate, she would try t sneak as many peaks at him as possible... but her uncle would shoot her just as many dark looks. She really wished her Uncle would lay off of him, but he was the protective type, nothing could be done about it. As usual Goblin Slayer would finish before anyone else and excuse himself.

After she had finished she had on planned to try and keep him company but her Uncle had the perfect counter to that plan.

"Could you help me clean up?" She rolled her eyes and agreed. By the time she and her uncle had finished cleaning Goblin Slayer was already asleep.

"You can talk to him in the morning her Uncle said as he noticed her mood had been put off by his denial of giving her more time with him. She ignored his attempt to console her and focused on cleaning. She wanted to head on over to his shack to catch some time with him bit by the time they finished his lamp had already been put out. And his shack dark.

Cow Girl stood in her room thinking. She was completely naked and inp[ected herself. She knew she had the form the would drive most men to want to ravish her... it was why contently kept on the latch of her trousers undone, hoping he would try to sneak a peek at her. But he never did. She frowned as she put a long shirt over herself and nothing more. It hung mid-waist but revealed her lower, nude body.

"This is the night! the night I seduce him!" she said, determined to use her body to melt away his resistance... she rubbed some lotion she had bought (for 11 gold!) but the wandering merchant who sold it to her promised he would go crazy with lust if any man caught a whiff of this.

After her uncle fell asleep after reading his book she made her move. Still, dressed in only the cloth shirt and oil she put a blanket over her and crossed the cold dark field of grass. She slowly opened his door... she knew just how far it would open before making a creak that would alert him to her presence... but she wanted to be on his body before he was awake and rub herself against him... maybe he would cave in and just grab her like she wished for.

She slunk in his room like a predator in the night, her eyes focused on the rythmic rising and lowering of his chest as he breathed. This was it... she would mount him, with nothing on... and kiss him! With this kind of advance, he would wither throw her off of him in disgust or succumb to her and take her virginity and her all night long! This was the gamble of her life, but one she knew she must make if she ever wanted a real chance with him.

"Sister... no... s... please..." he mumbled out in his sleep. In the light of the pale moonlight, she could see his body was covered in sweat.

"No...no... I can't... I can't do... a..." tears ran down his sleeping cheeks. She clutched her chest in relation as what night he was dreaming of... the night he was reliving."

"Sister, I will... I can't..." he clenched his fists. Cow Girl looked down at the floor. Her own eyes stung with the pain of sorrow and salt as she silently left his room as quietly as she had left. Walking across the moonlit grass field in silence. She cast a wayward look at his shack sitting in the pale dark. It looked so alone and worn out. It reminded her of him. Before long she found her bed and crawled into it alone. With only the thoughts of him to keep her company.

In the mind of Goblin Slayer, he watched as his sister was defiled and... and he could do nothing to stop it. He was too weak to stop what he saw through the crack under the bed he hid under.

"WHAT IS IN MY POCKET?" A shrill voice called out through his torment and suddenly he was standing in a familiar cave, seconds away from death...

"I..." His eyes shot open... the faint smell of an unfamiliar scent lingered in his shack. He sat up and sat at the end of his bed. His nightly torment was not as bad as it usually was.

The scent was nice but foreign. He sat in silence listening for several minutes. But nothing seemed to be amiss so he layed back on his bed and went back to sleep, just to relive his greatest failure once again, the night he failed his sister... the night, that... Goblin Slayer was born.


End file.
